I'll Tell Them My Religion is You
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: AU based off of comic series The Wicked The Divine, but you don't have to have any knowledge of it to read this. Loki is a member of The Pantheon- Gods incarnated into young hosts, inspiring the world through music. Tiffany Chambers is just a New York college student who happens to be a huge fan of the Pantheon. Or is that all she is? Written for the 2014 mischief and mistletoe.


Tiffany Chambers had always known about the Pantheon. But really, so did everyone else. Actual gods reoccurring every 90 years as the most exciting and influential artists of the era? Fascinatingly awesome. Those same gods being scheduled to be reborn right in their lifetimes? The public became _obsessed. _And when they did finally show up? They were Tiffany loved it. She had seen so many of them perform and each was it's own religious experience. Frigga's voice alone had sent her and the rest of the audience to their knees in tears. Heimdal's electronic set had given her such an emotional ride, she had felt numb for days. Even fucking Lorelei's performance was on a completely different level from any human artist.  
>But it all changed that one day in April. Tiffany was coming home from work (waitressing at a local tourist-filled diner), when she noticed the old woman standing in front of the building. Her outfit was all old-fashioned capes and long glittering necklaces, all centering on an elegant black lace mask on the woman's face. When Tiffany got close enough, the woman began to speak.<br>"You are of the Pantheon. You will be loved. You will be hated. You will be brilliant. Within two years you will be dead."  
>Tiffany felt herself go to her knees. She felt like she was falling. No, was it melting? Dissolving? Burning? Changing.<br>"You are the dark-haired daughter of Asgard. Of the the fertile earth. Of war. Of duty. Of faithfulness. We meet again, Sif."  
>Tif-no, Sif stood from her crouched position. Her uniform had been transformed into a long, dark red gown with complicated black floral embroidery adorning the front. On her shoulders were sharp armor pauldrons, and upon were wrists were detailed black and red bracers. Her newly-darkened hair flowed softy down her back, with a few tight braids clinging close to her face. The ground around where she had crouched had cement crumbled away, showing a circle of fresh fertile earth.<br>Sif stood slowly, feeling her body move smoothly. She would need to get in shape again.  
>She lifted her eyes to the woman-Ananke. Ananke smiled. "Welcome back. I've missed you dearly." Sif smiled as well, embracing the eternal woman. Ananke held the hug for a few moments before stepping back. "Go, cut the threads of your old life. The Pantheon awaits you."<br>Sif gave a nod, then walked forward to enter her old apartment building. She felt so detached from it. She had been living is this building for only a couple months, but it been her home. But now it meant nothing.  
>Sif went in and gathered the few things she'd take to her new life- her computer, her phone, and that one really nice leather jacket she'd gotten when she first moved to New York. Nothing else needed to come.<br>Sif grabbed all the money she had and left it on her -now former- roommate's bed next to a scribbled note. Darcy was smart and could handle herself.  
>Sif sighed and turned to what used to be her bedroom.<br>"One, Two, Three, Four." Sif snapped her fingers. And all her stuff- no, Tiffany's stuff- crumbled to dust. The piles of clothes and textbooks and notes were all now a light dusting of grey ash over the bed and carpet.  
>As Sif (only partially metaphorically) closed the door to her old life, she thought about where she should go first. Reintroducing herself to the Pantheon seemed to make the most sense at the moment.<br>But it seemed that the choice had been made for her. Standing outside on the newly created circle of earth, was Loki. He was leaning against his motorcycle, a smirk on his face. He wore a long black and gold leather coat and had long looping chains attached dangling from it. His green eyes shone brightly behind the mask made of swirling blue shapes across his face.  
>"I see you're much more feminine this time around. And by choice too. Lovely change in image."<br>Sif felt a smile start pulling at her lips. "Yes, I am. Beauty and War all in one to make a statement. And it seems you're much more into bondage this time around."  
>Loki's smirk broke to a grin, "Ah indeed. But only for you. I do know how you love to take control."<br>Sif rolled her eyes before rushing forward to embrace Loki into a kiss. She pulled him tightly against herself before simply stepping back and smiling. Loki paused, standing for a moment like an awestruck child before falling back into his usual near-smile.  
>"It's been a few cycles since we incarnated together."<br>"Hmm, true. But we're both here now."  
>"Indeed. But for now, lets go see the rest of the Pantheon. It's time for your grand entrance."<br>And grand it was. Ananke had called a meeting, and the rest of the gods had been mulling about waiting for Loki and myself to get there.  
>And once we arrived, the emotions were all but tangible. Thor was all but dangling off of her seat (Thor had incarnated as a 15 year old girl this time around, but she seemed pretty happy with it so it was just accepted), Lorelei looked ready to bolt or scream or something, and even Heimdall seemed to be smiling.<br>Sif went forwards and sat on the empty throne next to Loki. Her symbol of a sword shone brightly above her head on the large stone chair.  
>And Ananke sat at the center, smiling upon them all. "And once again we begin."<br>The meeting itself was just as boring as they had been in past incarnations. Complaints against the rowdier gods (Loki and Lorelei mostly), reports on concerts and avoiding conflicts for wider audiences, and someone (Frigga this time) giving a speech on the importance of inspiration. Always important but always a drag. She was Lady Sif, a woman of exciting action a venture and action, which made any sort of meeting much more tiring. But it was officially her time to debut, which was much more exciting.  
>As it ended the rest of the Pantheon seemed to process out the front doors of Valhalla (because only Odin would ever name it something like that. They all stood in a line for the press conference- Loki, Thor, Odin, Frigga, Heimdall, and Lorelei. And then her.<br>Her dress from before had been replaced with a tight corseted top with red accents and a long red and black skirt, but she kept the armor pieces. She stepped forward to those that truly doubted- the reporters and paparazzi.  
>"I am Lady Sif of the Pantheon. I am the seventh of the incarnated gods. And I am here to inspire the world." She spoke loudly and the words used by every god before her felt new.<br>"You will be seeing more of me soon. You'll hear more from me soon. You'll hear my music soon." She didn't elaborate. She didn't need to. Soon her music would speak for herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guess what guys. You get the incomplete version. The original version of this story (posted on AO3) has a series of images that end the story. So if you want to see the complete version, I have a link on my profile.<strong>_


End file.
